Otage
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Derek sombra soudainement, drogué. A son réveil, il était attaché sur une chaise. Un brouhaha extérieur et des odeurs familières attisèrent ses sens. Mais que s'est-il passé et qui lui veut du mal ? [Sterek]


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, ces derniers temps j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un peu. Donc plusieurs textes devraient arriver dans le mois.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, tout est bon à prendre!

Passez une belle journée,

Bonne lecture!

 _ANNONCE : Kitsune Aquatik_ _a mis en place un calendrier pour le mois de Décembre pour lequel j'ai participé pour plusieurs textes. Notamment avec du_ _Sterek,_ _du_ _destiel_ _et du newtmas ! Vous les retrouverez sur le compte : Les-auteurs-reunis  
_ _N'hésitez pas à passer, à venir lire et laisser des reviews pour tous ces textes !_

* * *

La lumière de la lune éclairait doucement la pièce où était attablé un loup-garou, seul, morose. Il n'avait pas sincèrement de plaisir à manger en cette soirée, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, mais il l'avait choisi et son égo l'empêchait de revenir en arrière.

Alors qu'il se laissait disperser dans ses sombres pensées, Derek laissa soudainement sa fourchette tomber.  
D'un seul coup, il se sentit mal, son cœur se mit à ralentir, ses sens s'amenuisèrent, il perdit lentement de la force. Il essaya de se lever, sans succès, à peine redressé de sa chaise qu'il dû se rattraper à la table. Mais la force manqua définitivement et il trébucha embarquant son plat avec lui.

Un gémissement plaintif sorti ses lèvres lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais sa vision devenue floue ne l'aida guère. Cette sensation, il ne l'avait ressenti qu'une fois, quand il avait été drogué à l'aconit.

Une bouffée d'angoisse s'installa, qui lui voulait du mal ? Pourquoi ? Et comment cette personne avait pu rentrer chez lui, dans son sanctuaire, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Puis alors même qu'il se sentit de plus en plus partir il se mit à culpabiliser, à avoir peur. Il pensa alors à sa meute, mais surtout à une personne, une seule et unique personne : Son compagnon. Il avait eu du mal à y croire, mais il l'avait trouvé, Derek l'aimait et celui-ci l'aimait en retour et maintenant il devait mourir loin de lui.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, visualisant le visage de l'être cher puis les ouvrit à nouveau quand il entendit un bruit, signature du coupable.  
Il ne réussit pas à distinguer le visage, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un près de lui, une forme vaguement familière.

Derek sombra finalement, à bout de force.

Lorsque Derek se réveilla il ne se sentit guère mieux. Il ne put que lâcher un faible gémissement, son esprit était encore embrouillé mais il était en vie. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était mieux d'être un otage ou d'être mort. Parce que oui, il était évidemment un otage, il sentait une corde autour de ses poignets et ceci ne pouvait pas signifier autre chose.

Il prit une lente respiration et essaya de se concentrer. Malgré sa tête qui tournait, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans le secteur, il pouvait entendre un brouhaha autour de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement, lui qui normalement était maître de ses émotions avait un peu du mal à gérer tout ça. D'autant que le poison faisait encore un peu d'effet.

Il devait se concentrer, il fit en sorte de ralentir son rythme pour ne pas révéler qu'il était réveillé. Il devait à tout prix comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qui l'avait capturé et pourquoi.

Puis un son sorti de l'ordinaire.

Deux rires moqueurs. Deux rires qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Deux rires d'abrutis qui émanaient d'Erika et Jackson.

Il essaya de se contenir face à la colère qui s'insinuait en lui. Mais l'avantage de celle-ci c'est qu'elle accéléra sa guérison et que l'aconit fit de moins en moins d'effet.

Ainsi il récupéra son fameux odorat et instantanément il sentit une odeur si particulière, si distincte, une odeur fruitée et boisée en même temps, celle du calme avant la tempête, celle de son compagnon, celle de Stiles. Et cette odeur se mélangeait à de la culpabilité.

Il ne put réfréner son grognement sourd.

Plus il retrouvait ses forces, plus il réalisait. L'odeur agréable de viande cuite, la chaleur émanent d'une cheminée et ses musiques agaçantes qu'il devait subir chaque année à la même époque, ainsi que les rires stupides et la joie de toute sa meute.

Tout ceci ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Il était à ce fichu repas de Noël que Stiles avait prévu depuis des mois et auquel il avait refusé de participer.

Il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux d'une couleur vive et tourna instantanément son regard vers son amant.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, Stiles l'observait, habillé d'un pull rouge en laine de Noël et des cornes de rennes sur la tête, il pouvait lire la crainte sur son visage.

Un grognement plus sourd fit taire tout le monde et reculer Stiles.

\- Ne me mange pas…

Son regard se fit de plus en plus intense, il força sur ses poignets pour se libérer.

\- Tu vas te faire mal ! Arrête !

\- Stiles…

Le dit Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

\- Mais tu ne voulais pas venir !

\- Parce que là j'ai l'air de vouloir d'être là ?! C'est toi qui m'as drogué ?

\- Je… C'est leur idée !

Stiles désigna le reste de la meute. Derek les foudroya du regard les uns après les autres.

\- Je voulais que tu sois là. Tu aurais manqué. Une soirée en famille ne peut pas être possible sans toi !

Derek ne répondit pas mais força d'autant plus sur ses liens. Il hésitait à tuer Stiles ou à l'embrasser pour ce regard désespéré et amoureux. Ce gamin était stupide, il avait dit non parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir une « nouvelle famille ». Même s'il regrettait un peu, il n'avait pas voulu gâcher cette soirée en repensant sans cesse à sa famille morte.

\- Détache-moi bon sang !

\- Mais tu vas me tuer. En plus j'ai un super cadeau pour toi tu sais, genre vraiment, je l'ai choisi moi-même sans écouter les autres. Par contre je suis vraiment stressé à ce propos, si jamais tu n'aimais pas, tu me le dirais ? Ça me ferait un peu mal c'est sûr, mais en même temps si ce n'est pas à ton goût il faudra absolument le changer. Non, en vrai, tant que tu trouves ce qu'il te plait, même si ce n'est pas celui que j'ai choisi, je serais content. Donc tu en penses quoi de mon cadeau ? Ah c'est vrai je ne te l'ai pas offert encore. Parce que tu es attaché. Et que ton regard effrayant me fait peur. … Mais je voulais que tu sois làààà !

\- STILES ! DE SUITE.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il hésita un instant, regarda ses amis qui détournèrent le regard afin de ne pas l'aider. Il soupira lentement.

Le jeune humain s'approcha de lui, s'installa lentement sur les cuisses de son homme et lui déposa un millier de bisous sur son visage, espérant clairement l'amadouer.

\- Je t'aime tu sais. Je voulais juste que tu sois là. Tu es ma famille.

Il l'embrassa d'abord lentement puis sensuellement, rapprochant leurs hanches pour être suffisamment en contact. Sa langue taquina la sienne alors qu'il le détacha avec délicatesse. Il se décolla de ses lèvres et murmura contre celles-ci.

\- Si tu restes et que tu n'essaies pas de me tuer, je te jure que ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût de notre nuit.

Derek grogna pour la forme.

\- J'aurais ma vengeance pour ça, Stiles.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tendre son cadeau. Derek regarda, prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Un magnifique blouson était dedans. Il écarquilla ses yeux et fixa Stiles. Cet homme était fou. Et il était fou de lui. Oh oui il aurait sa vengeance, mais pour l'instant il allait la mettre de côté. Parce que peut-être qu'un instant il avait voulu ne pas être ici, peut-être qu'il finirait par penser à sa famille décédée, mais il était maintenant certain qu'avec un baiser et un sourire de Stiles, il pourrait y faire face.


End file.
